After Leaving Hollywood Arts
by SummerMelodies
Summary: A short Future Fic, where each main character has their own centric chapter. Show a few events in the gangs lives after they leave Hollywood Arts.
1. Chapter 1

**Within this story, I have based Jade's character off of Fallon Carrington from the Netflix show 'Dynasty'. Both Jade and Fallon are played by the same actress and have very similar personalities.**

 **Jade Centric Chapter (with Beck, Cat and Tori there too). Other characters will have focused chapter.**

* * *

Set 7 years after the gang Graduated Hollywood Arts (2021)... presuming they graduated in 2014.

Jadelyn West-Oliver, or Jade as she was to her friends, had everything she could ever want in life: she took over her father's multi-billion dollar business after his death 4 years ago; she had the satisfaction of knowing that her gold-digging step mother didn't get a penny of any profit the business produced; and she was married to the world famous actor Beck Oliver. Of course, this isn't what she'd set out for in life. After leaving a performing arts school, Jade expected to rock the world with her acting and singing skills, but in no way was she upset with her current situation. Everything in life was good. Everything except from the yearly gatherings that Jade had to attended in her father's memory, something the self conceited bastard had written into his will. Anyone who was anyone in the LA business world was there each year, which was good for keeping up connections and appearances, but bad as it meant each year Jade would have to face her stuck up ex-step mother, as well as Victoria Vega. Oh how she hated that witch. It turned out that Tori's big sister Trina actually did have a talent, she was one hell of a business woman, and between the two sisters they had set up their own record company. Of course Jade will still wealthier than the latinas, but it didn't stop Tori from bragging at every opportunity. Each year Jade tried to stop the Vega's from attending the gathering, but each year it was advised she 'not make an enemy within them, so each year they were invited. Luckily for Jade, Caterina (as she was professionally know as now, called Cat by close friends) would also be attending. Cat had single handedly created a name for herself from her unique singing abilities and had millions of fans from across the world. On top of this, she used her fame to launch her own clothing line, for someone who was often thought of as 'ditzy', Caterina was one smart girl when it came to manipulation and marketing as she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Jadelyn." Her ex-step mother, Keres, smiled fakely.

"How's your little company going?" Jade replied, fauxing kindness. "More wind-down than start-up, I hear. Must be hard not having the global reach of West Inc, or any reach at all." She smiled smugly. In a feeble attempt at revenge, Keres had attempted to set up a company to rival West Inc, however it was horrendously failing. "Are you still looking for that first client?"

"Nice to see you too." Keres said coldly. "Bit of a low cut dress there don't you think?" She raised an eyebrown at Jade.

"Coming from a woman who's sexual promiscuity sets the rest of us back a decade." She shot back. "The only reason you're here is because my father thought you'd be a good sex toy." She paused to let her venomous words sink in. "Well, everything in moderation, especially family bonding. But I have people to greet." And with that Jade walked off to her husband Beck.

"Play nice Jade." Beck kissed his wife's forehead.

"She just riles me up." Jade growled.

"I know." Beck replied calmly. "Remember your dad's funeral?"

* * *

 _Flashback: **(A/N I did take inpiration for this scene from 'Dynasty')**_

 _4 Years ago: The funeral of Stanton West._

 _"Oh look." Jade mocked, walking slowly towards her crying step-mother. "There's the grieving widow."_

 _"Back off." Keres cried, ever since she became Jade's step-mother 6 years ago the two had constantly bickered and despised each other._

 _"I think we should just forget about your pathetic husband."_

 _"He was a good man!" Keres yelled at her._

 _"We both know you shouldn't confuse 'good man' with 'had money'." Jade shot back, slowly walking away._

 _"You're so sheltered Jade." She snapped back, making Jade turn back to face her. "You have no idea what life's really like. How hard it is the have to work your way up in the world."_

 _"Well that must have been really hard." Jade replied, faking sincerity. "But you got the words 'work' and 'shag' confused." She smirked. Keres simply walked past Jade, then she quickly shoved out her right arm, pushing Jade backwards into an empty grave. "You bitch!" Jade yelled from the bottom of the hallow hole. "You're gonna wish you buried me!"_

* * *

"At least I got my revenge."

 _"_ Hardly." Beck replied, sipping his champagne, "You turned up at the Wake in a red dress."

"The dirt ruined my old one, and the look of her face was priceless." Jade grabbed a glass of champagne off of a tray that a server was carrying.

"I just saw a flash of silver hair, I think Cat's here." Beck noted.

"Cat." Jade smiled as she walked towards the no-longer redhead. "I thought I'd never get used to this new colour."

"Me neither." Cat smiled back, "It clashes with a lot less of my clothes." She, pulled Jade into a hug. "It's been too long."

"We saw each other last week." Jade laughed.

"Still too long."

"We went to Hawaii together last month." Jade reminded.

"Stop reminding me, it was horrible." Cat joked, both woman knew full well that it was one of the best vacations of their lives.

"No Alex?" Jade asked, noticing the lack of Cat's boyfriend, who she'd be dating since Robbie moved to New York for college, where he'd been living ever since to peruse theatre tech in Broadway.

"He's just some to the toilet, I think he's ill, he was overly sweating and pale today." She cringed.

"Oh really?" Jade asked, knowing full well that Alex's demeanour was because of nerves rather than illness. A few day's ago he had asked for her permission to propose to Cat at the party. Her silver-haired friend was about to get the biggest surprise of her young life.

"Caterina." Beck greeted, pulling her into a hug.

"Beckett." She replied, using his full name as he had with her.

"Imagine if we called each other that." Beck laughed.

"Jadelyn would hate us." Cat replied.

"Oh god." Jade cringed, "You sounded like Keres."

"Hey guys." Said Alex, joining the group.

"Alexander." Cat mocked.

"Did I do something?" Alex questioned, confused over the use of his full name.

"Nothing at all." Cat kissed his cheek, still having to reach up even with her 5 inch heels.

"Right, I need to go socialise with the guests." Jade said. "Time is money." And with that she walked away.

"And I shall follow." Said Beck, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist as they walked off.

"You feeling better now?" Cat asked Alex.

"Much, thank you." He smiled at his hopefully soon to be fiancee.

"So why did we just walk away?" Beck asked his wife.

"Because I need to give the company the attention it deserves, to woo new clients." Jade replied.

"Mm-hm." Beck replied.

"Why are you 'mm-hm'ing' me?" Jade shot back.

"Just think it's strange that you're looking for new clients while the company is at an all time high."

"I saw Vega walk in." She admitted. "I didn't want to talk to her."

"She isn't _that_ bad." Beck reasoned.

"Did you suddenly forget each time she's openly flirted with Alex in front of Cat?" Jade said.

"Do you think that's one of the reasons he's proposing here?" He thought aloud, ignoring her question.

"To shove it in Tori's face?" Jade questioned. "Definitely." She quickly downed her glass of her champagne.

"How about we stay sober?" Beck raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you being drunk in a room with Tori Vega and Keres is a good idea."

"Mh-hm." Jade replied, making Beck chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

About 2 hours later, the party had drifted into the large mansion gardens. Jade was in the middle of a business talk with one of the high ranking members of her company.

"We should really invite the Spencer Brothers here next year, it would be a good way to build up a reputation in the fashion world." He said to Jade.

"Those guys think pocket protectors are fashion, besides I have Cat who covers all that anyway." Jade replied.

"All I know is that they have a very large social following, a presence we needs desperately."

"Well I try not to operate from desperation." Jade said back.

"Yeah, well think about it because what's more important: your pride or the company?"

"Oh shit." Jade rolled her eyes. "The Vegas' are heading over. Save yourself." And with that man left, knowing the formidable fights the two had shared in the past.

"Jade." Tori greeted, "I've been trying to talk to you all night."

"And I've been avoiding you." Jade shot back. "Why do you even come anyway?"

"For the food and the connections darling." Trina pointed out.

"Don't call me darling." Jade said coldly. "So how's Aaron?" She asked, knowing full well that the two had recently broken up.

"He's doing well." Tori replied, trying to hide the sudden rush of hatred which filled her mind.

"'Cause me and Beck are doing great." Jade replied, knowing full well that neither of the Vega's had asked.

"Every year you outdo yourself Jade." Trina cut in, trying to defuse the tension. "This party is amazing."

"Why thank you." Jade smirked, taking another sip of her champagne.

"You might wanna slow down." Tori said.

"Not unless I speed up on something stronger." Jade replied. "So any plans for the future?" She asked, trying to at civil for appearance sake.

"Well my wedding is fast approaching." Trina said, making Jade once again wonder how on earth it was possible that _she_ had found a guys that actually wanted to marry her. "So I am looking forward to my honeymoon in Italy, it'd be nice to get away from the work." She smiled.

"Nice to know." Jade replied, "But I meant about the company."

"Oh." Trina said. "We're always looking to sign up more singers and musicians. Speaking of which, have you seen Caterina anywhere?"

"Yes, but I'm sure she made it clear last year that she was happy with the company she was at." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Always worth a shot, I'll just look for the red hair."

"Silver." Jade corrected, Cat's hair had been silver for months now, maybe even over a year, meaning that the Vega's would have seen it at the last gathering.

"Oh yes, silver."

"So, you never told me why there was no Aaron." Jade smirked, looping back to the previous topical point.

"We, had a disagreement." Tori said sternly, clearly not liking what Jade had just done.

"Don't be bitter, you must have known it wouldn't last long with him. I doubt he even recognised you if you weren't down on all fours." Jade smirked, bringing out some of Tori's past rumours.

"Look who's talking, Little Miss THOT-a -lot." Tori snapped back, her anger levels rising. "Remember our Sophomore year when you and Beck were on that little 'break'."

"You know normally I'd like to get the last word, but tonight not about personal baggage. It's about business, plus it's fun watching you get all riled up."Jade sneered. "Now if you excuse me, I have a speech to make." She walked away from the girls and towards a small platform on the patio, over looking the large garden. "Hello everybody." She started. "Welcome. I would like to be the first to thank you all for attending this gathering in remembrance of my late father. "She faked sadness, pausing for a moment. "Now lets make one thing clear, this is not my daddy's company anymore, we are now focused on expanding our horizons to invest in the regular old stuff, but to the social world of the future." The crowd applauded. "We are here for you- and the next generation, and every future business deals our companies may have in the future." Jade raised her glass to he crowd and they did it back. "I believe that someone has an announcement to make. Caterina, Alex please many you come up here."

Doing as they were told, Alex and Cat walked onto the platform while Jade stepped off. "What's-" Cat asked before being cut off by her boyfriend.

"Caterina Valentine." Alex started. "I love you more than life itself." He got down onto one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes! Double yes!" She squealed, jumping up and down in joy as Alex put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss.

The crowd applauded loudly for the couple. So loudly in fact, that no one heard Tori violently thrown her glass to the ground and walk away. Everyone knew that Tori was jealous of Cat, she was living the life Tori wanted, a world famous singer with a strong business to fall back on once she was older. And now Cat was engaged to Tori's ex. Admittedly they never dated, but Tori was the one to introduce them to each other all those years ago when they met up at at a club.

* * *

 _Flashback - 2016 Spring Break - Tori was second year of college and Cat had just released her first song, which was already an international hit._

 _"Tori!" Cat beamed, pulling her friend into a hug. "It's been too long."_

 _"I know Cat. " Tori smiled back." Or is it Caterina now? -As that's what you put on your song."_

 _"Oh, that's only because my manager told me it was so I had a 'stage name' as he put it. It took a while to get used to, but now I like it." Cat said nonchalant, Tori felt a pang of jealousy over the redhead. "So where is this man you told me about? Your boyfriend?"_

 _"Alex?" Tori asked. "Oh he's not my boyfriend,we just share our music major at Juilliard and it turned out we both had family in LA so we decided to meet up." She emphasised the school name, trying to remind Cat that she had something good going for her too._

 _"Ah yes,_ _Juilliard. "Cat said, reminding herself. "How is it there?"_

 _"Amazing, the music program is the best." Tori smiled._

 _"Good." Cat grinned back._

 _"Tori!" Said a male voice from behind them._

 _"Alex." Tori replied to the man. "Alex this is Cat. Cat this is Alex."_

 _"Hi." Alex shook Cat's hand. "You look fam- Oh my god." He gasped. "You're Caterina Valentine."_

 _"The one and only." Cat blushed._

 _"Don't get too star-struck." Tori cut in, once again getting jealous that Cat had already managed to swoon the boy she'd been trying to get attention from for over a year._

 _"Sorry, that was uncool." Alex shook his head at himself. "Let's get drinks." Obviously, they were all still too young to drink anything alcoholic, so they all opted for a soda._

* * *

To put it bluntly, the pair more than hit it off. Meeting up twice more during the break and texting each other almost every night until they eventually started dating in the summer when Alex came back to LA to see his family. Tori had never quite gotten over her crush on Alex, which was shown at Jade's last party where Tori got a little too drunk and tried to seduce him. Cat and Tori hadn't spoken since.


	3. Chapter 3

**-A/N I just wanna point out I had concussion while writing this, so just let any mistakes side please... I really hate sports now XD-**

 **Robbie and Cat Centric Chapter**

 _A few weeks later- Cat was singing on the stage in New York for her 4th performance of her World Tour for her new album. For her final song of the night, the crowd had requested a cover, along with getting Alex to sing with her. He had featured on and helped write a few of Cat's songs, despite not having a singing carrier himself._

" _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover, t_ _hat I know you can't afford, b_ _ite that tattoo on your shoulder_ " They belted the 2016 song down the mic to the 10,000 people audience. _"_ _Pull the sheets right off the corner,_ _Of the mattress that you stole,_ _From your roommate back in Boulder,_ _We ain't ever getting older_ _." They_ finished the song. "Thank you New York!" Cat yelled over the screaming audience, blowing kisses to them. "I love you all!" And with that the performance was over and she skipped off of the stage and into her fiance's arms.

"You did amazing as always Baby." Alex pulled her into a kiss. "I love you." He smiled at her.

"I love you too." Cat beamed back.

"Ah-hm." Robbie coughed, feeling slightly awkward.

"Robbie." Cat smiled, hugging him in a friendly way, "What're you doing here? We haven't seen each other in a year."

"I waned to surprise you." Robbie said. "I heard you were performing here tonight so I came to see you."

"I've missed you." She pouted. "But how'd you get backstage?" She asked.

"I work here remember, I mean my shift ended an hour ago but I decided to wait here." He replied.

"Go rock the town." Alex said, showing that he was cool with the two spending time together.

"You sure Baby?" Cat asked.

"We're in New York for 3 days, we can always explore tomorrow." Alex reminded, "Go catch up."

"You're the best baby." Cat beamed. "I'll get changed out of this and then let's go." She said, referring to how her short, skintight dress wouldn't fare well on the New York streets. She skipped away towards her changing room.

"You sure you're okay with this man?" Robbie asked Alex, the two had only met a handful of times, but seemed to bond quite well.

"I trust you both." Alex replied nonchalant. "Go enjoy the night." He smiled. "But not too much."

"I've got a girlfriend, man." Robbie chuckled.

"I know, I was just joking."

"I'm baaaack." Cat announced, rushing back into the room in leggings, black heels, and an oversized hoodie. "You sure you don't wanna come too?" She asked Alex.

"I'm sure Cat." He kissed her forehead, "Have fun."

Cat lead Robbie out of the back door of the building where lead past some of Cat's screaming fans by 2 body guards until they got into the back of a blacked-out car. "Where to Cat?" One of the security asked from the driver's seat..

"I don't know, Robbie knows this city better." She smiled back.

"What food you up for?" He asked her.

"How about pizza?" She replied, suddenly craving a New-York style slice.

"There's nowhere better than Joe's Pizza then." Robbie said, telling the driver the address. "It's nothing fancy but-"

"I don't want fancy." She giggled. "I'm wearing a hoodie and leggings for goodness sake."

"A hoodie that you designed though." Noting that the hoodie Cat was wearing was from her fashion line. "How's that going anyway? According ot the news it's skyrocketing."

"I wouldn't say _that_ exactly. It's doing very well but-"

"It's a multi-million dollar company." Robbie reminded.

"I'm good at what I do." Cat smirked.

After the drive, Cat and Robbie got out of the car, ordered their pizza and sat in some seats by the window, in view of the Security guards who stayed in the car. "This is really good." Cat smiled, taking another bite of her pizza.

"Of course it is, we're at Joe's."

"So how's life in the Big Banana?" Cat asked.

"The Big Apple?" Robbie corrected, unable to stop the smile spread his face over the girl's antics.

"Yeah." Cat giggled.

"It's great. The rent's too high for my liking, but I get paid enough to cover it."

"How's Emma? That's your girlfriend's name right?"

"Yeah it is, and she's amazing. I'm actually planning on proposing at some point."

"Robbie that's amazing news." Cat praised him. "You got a ring yet?"

"Not quite, I'm going to buy one soon." He smiled back. "Speaking of rings." He nodded to the diamond ring on Cat's finger.

"Oh yeah." She beamed. "Alex proposed."

"As I heard."

"It's all over the news, I know." She cringed slightly.

"I guess that's what comes with being famous."

"True." Cat sighed. "I do love my fans though."

"And they, clearly, love you too. I mean did you hear the crowd screaming your name. 'Caterina I love you!'" He copied them, laughing.

"Shut it Robert." She mocked, using his full name.

"Hey, I didn't chose that as my stage-name." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hehe." She giggled. "Come on, let's explore the city." She pulled him out of the restaurant after they'd finished their pizza's and climbed back into the car.

* * *

For a few hours the two wandered around New York, going into various shops along the way and stopping for some of Cat's fans to take photos with her.

"It's so pretty." Cat smiled, looking over the Manhattan skyline from boat they'd taken along the east river.

"Look at the Statue of Liberty." Robbie gaped, looking off the otherside of the ferry.

"Its just so amazing." Cat smiled, then she pulled her phone out to take a picture. "Ah chiz." She grumbled.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"I have 101 twitter notifications. Something's not right." She quickly unlocked her phone and started scrolling though her twitter and news feeds.

"What's it say?" Robbie intregued.

"I'll just read one out." She rolled her eyes at the title. "'Calex is over?'" She repeated it, internally laughing at Cat and Alex's ship name. "'Caterina Valentine spotted traipsing around New York City with another man after one of her 'Silver Tour' performances'" She just started laughing. "Oh look, there's pictures of us."

"That one's cute." Robbie looked over her shoulder and pointed at one of them both eating ice-creams.

"It actually is." Cat smiled

"So what do you do in this situation?" Robbie asked.

"Post a pic of us to snapchat, noting that we 1) are friends and 2)That I am still with Alex." She opened up the Snap Chat app. "If that's okay with you?"

"It's fine." Robbie replied nonchalant.

"Kay kay." She smiled, putting a filter on them and taking a photo, with her hand half covering her face to show that her engagement ring is still there. "Catching up with old friends is the best 'heart emoji'" she captioned it.

"Perfect." Robbie smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Andre centric chapter.**

 _-The day after where Cat and Robbie's chapter was set (still 2021)-_

Admittedly having a kid in his early 20's was never the plan, but looking at his 1 year old son in his crib, Andre Harris knew he wouldn't give it up for anything. His life in Miami was amazing, it was always sunny and he lived so close to the beach that you could see the ocean from his bedroom window, not to mention how he had a loving wife and son. Of course he still wished he'd managed to pursue the arts like most of his friends, but he was still happy with his choices.

"How's Junior?" His wife, Rachael, asked him, walking into the nursery.

"Still sleeping." Andre smiled back at her. "I love you." He kissed her.

"Forever and always." She replied. Andre and Rachael had met during their first year of college and have been together ever since, eventually moving to Florida together and then having their son, Andre Junior. "You too little man." She, leaned over the crib and kissed the forehead of her baby boy.

"What's the plan for today?" Andre asked her.

"Nothing today, maybe do the laundry. Why?"

"No reason, I was just thinking we go out for dinner tonight. Get your mom to babysit?" He suggested.

"I mean it is our anniversary." She smiled back.

"It is?" Andre gulped, suddenly becoming very nervous.

"No silly." She laughed, "I just wanted to see you shake. "Come on, let's go before we wake him." They walked into the living room and cuddled on the couch for a bit before both pulling out their phones and scrolling through social media. "Your friend Caterina's in the news." She told him.

"Really?" Andre asked, looking at the photos in the 'news'. "She's with Robbie."

"I think that's why."

"What?" Andre skimmed the article. "That's bull'. Sure they dated in high school, but not now. The media's just fishing for stories again."

"We should really invite them all over here again, you were so happy last time." Rachael said, knowing that the cross-country move was hard for her husband, but because of her family she really had to stay.

"I'm always happy with you Baby." Andre smiled to his wife.

"Now that my dad's getting better we could move out over there so you could get back into the arts."

"I'd love to." Andre sighed. "But Florida is a better place to raise Jr. Plus I'm happy with life and my work here." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love singing and writing but Radio work is my passion now." Andre had managed to get a job at a successful radio station, he was being paid well and enjoyed it.

"It's up to you Hun." As she spoke, Andre Jr suddenly began to cry.

"I got it." Andre Sr said, standing up and leaving the room to tend to him son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beck Centric Chapter (with a little Jade)**

 _-One year later (2022)-_

Life was good in the World of Beck Oliver. He had a hot wife, an amazing acting career, and billions of dollars to his name though his wife's business. Currently, he was sat on the patio couch with Jade, overlooking their gardens while sipping very expensive wine. "Life is good." Jade smiled.

"We've earned it." Beck replied.

"Barely, we're living off the wealth my father made." Jade said back, taking another sip of wine.

"A wealth which you expanded. West Inc has almost doubled in the last 5 years." Beck pointed out.

"I'm good at what I do." Jade shrugged. "Like any successful business woman, all I have to do is make people believe I can beat them, even if I don't stand a chance."

"You are good at manipulating people." Beck nodded.

"And I'm proud of it." She smirked. "And I'm proud of you." Underneath her cold exterior, Jade West was actually a caring person, especially when it came to those she loved. "You created a man for yourself out of nothing."

"Not quite nothing." Beck replied, "My good looks gave me a place to start." he winked at her.

"True, they won me over at least." She laughed, leaning across the couch to kiss him.

"Happy Birthday Baby." He smiled to her, leaning in also and passionately kissing her.

As I said, Beck had the perfect life and a perfect marriage. They'd always been there to help each other out. Always.

* * *

 _1 year after Jade's Dad's death. (2018)_

 _Running your father's old business has its consequences, especially when your father was very good at making enemies. Ever since his death, Jade had spent her time trying to fix things with rival businesses, in hope for their partnership. Currently, Jade and Beck were in their dinning room trying to patch things with the owner of Electric Co., what a creative name right. Owen Roberts was so rich that he could own half of Texas if he so wished, and having good connections with his company would put any business very well off. Unfortunately for Jade, Owen and her father had had a major feud when Jade was 10 years old, a few months before her mother had left._

 _"I have to admit, Jade, you were born to negotiate. You have really revolutionised West Inc." Owen raised his glass to the young lady._

 _"Well I should hope so with all the blood sweat and champagne that I've poured into the company." Jade laughed._

 _"You've certainly done well." Owen replied. "However." He paused. "You are his daughter. And I still can't get involved."_

 _"But-" Jade said. "Look. This is my company now and I-"_

 _"You will always be his daughter." Owen said sternly._

 _"Can't you just put the past behind you? It's been, what, 12 years?" Jade shot back, getting impatient at him._

 _"Behind me? Do you know what your father did?!" Owen yelled._

 _"How about we-" Beck tried to speak up before Jade cut him off._

 _"No. In fact I don't know 'cause funnily enough I was only 10." Jade shot back._

 _"How about I inform you then." Owen said, his voice deep and venomous. "Your father framed me. I was nearly sent to jail, cost me a hell load of money to get out of it too. He tried to frame me so he could get his hands on my money. Right after he screwed my wife."_

 _At this, Jade dropped her glass, letting it smash onto the floor in her state of shock. Sure, she'd heard things of how her mother had cheated, but her father? No, he just dated a lot of woman after their divorce. "But she..." She couldn't finish, trying to find any proof that it happened after her parent's split, but knowing that probably wasn't the case._

 _"She's dead?" Owen finished for her, raising his voice. "Yeah I know. I have to live with it every day. She killed herself 12 years ago, right after your father used her." He growled._ _"I will not let my company fall into the hand's of that bastard's daughter." And with that, Owen left, leading himself out of the mansion._

 _"Jade?" Beck asked his wife, who was still sat in shock. "Jade?" He reached across the place his hand on her shoulder but she just flinched away. "You okay?" He asked after a few minutes silence._

 _Jade simply shook her head. "Dad always made me believe my Mom was the bad one." She said coldly._

 _"What do you mean?" Beck asked. Jade rarely spoke about her mother._

 _She looked over at him and shrugged, before turning her head back to look at her feet. "He said that she was the one who cheated." She paused to take a deep breath. "That she was an awful person who left us. Who left me, and left him." She paused again. "Someone might even say that sometimes I thought it was my fault."_

 _"Oh Jade."_

 _"When this whole time." She continued. "It was him." All the effort she had used to hold back the tears was suddenly rendered useless as a sob wracked her body._ _Beck quickly got up and pulled his wife into a hug._ _"Never leave me Beck." She begged._

 _"Never."_

* * *

"ACTION!" Yelled the director on the movie set the next morning.

"How could you leave me?!" Beck acted/sobbed beside the prop grave on the set. "Leave me here?! Alone! With _them_!"

"It'll all be okay Ian." A co-star acted beside him.

"How will it be okay?!" Beck sobbed. "She's dead Monica. DEAD!"

"Don't you think I don't know that?! I-" The co-star paused. "Oh shit, what's my line?"

"CUT!" Yelled the directed. "Your line is 'I miss her too'." He told them. "Everybody take 5."

"You did great Baby." Jade pulled her husband into a kiss as he walked off of the set to get a some water.

"What're you doing here?" Beck asked her.

"I came to see you obviously." Jade kissed him again, placing a hand on his abs over his shirt.

"I love you Jade, but I'm at work." He reminded, slowly pushing her away.

"But-" Jade pouted. "Oh you're no fun."

"When we get home okay?" He suggested.

"Deal." Jade smirked.

"So why are you really here?" Beck asked.

"I may need a tiny little favour." Jade replied.

"Okay, but I'm drawing the line at seeing your step mother." Beck replied.

"No, not her. Vega." Jade replied.

"Tori?"

"She's been trying to catch up with me for weeks." Jade rolled her eyes. "I decided to pity her, but now I regret it."

"What made you say yes in the first place?"

"She called my assistant everyday for 3 weeks and then moved onto making Cat contact me for her." Jade replied.

"And Cat actually answered the calls?" Beck asked, raising an eyebrow. "I swear Cat hasn't talked to her since the Tori flirted with Alex."

"She hasn't to my knowledge. But we both know Cat can't hold grudges, and besides apparently Vega's found a man."

"And you want me to come so you can flip it into a double date?" Beck asked.

"Exactly."

"EVERYONE BACK ON SET!" The director yelled.

"I'll be there." Beck replied, before pecking her on the cheek and running back to the set.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori Centric Chapter (with Jade and Beck)**

"Tyler!" Yelled Tori Vega to her boyfriend. "We're going to be late!"

"Coming! I'm coming." Tyler yelled back, turning down the stairs, adjusting his tie. "Don't you think the tie is a little much for a cafe?"

"We need to look presentable, you know Jade and I have never fully seen eye to eye." Tori reminded, straightening her dress out and kissing his cheek. "And remember, they're billionaires, they're going to look much posher than us."

"You don't need to impress her, she's your friend." Tyler smiled.

"I wouldn't' exactly say friends." Tori shrugged.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." He repeated his girlfriend's words back to her.

"You're driving." She said back, throwing the car keys to him.

* * *

At the cafe. Jade had had a similar idea to Tori, except she just wanted to show her up, both her and Beck arrived in their designer outfits.

"You look nice Jade." Tori smiled, "I like your watch."

"Thanks. It costs more than your house." Jade smirked.

"Jade." Beck warned.

"You look alright too I guess." Jade said.

"I'm Tyler." Tyler introduced, shaking Beck's hand and then Jade's.

"Tell me Tyler." Jade started. "How much is Vega paying you to play along with this?"

"I'm not paying him anything Jade." Tori growled.

"I love Tori, thank you." Tyler said.

"Come on." Beck cut in, trying to disuse the situation. "Let's sit down." He lead the group to a table in the corner of the cafe. Well, it wasn't really a cafe, but it was as close as you could get to one in Beverly Hills.

"How was the drive over here?" Jade asked, faking civiliness.

"A little traffic, but not bad." Tori replied. "How was yours?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly that far." Jade smirked back, reminding Tori that she was rich enough to own a mansion in the area.

"Okay then." Tori sighed, sitting in a seat. "Actually, Tyler and I were looking to buy a house in this area." Now it was Tori's time to smirk as recently her company, VegaSisters, was producing a very tidy profit.

"That's great news Tori." Beck congratulated her, pulling out Jade's seat for her to sit.

"Thank you Beck." Jade smiled to her husband, intentionally inferring to how Tyler didn't pull out Tori's seat.

* * *

Towards the end of the meal.

"So now that you two are dating." Jade started. "Does that mean you'll no longer be after Cat's fiance?"

"That was years ago Jade." Tori growled back. "And me and Cat have sorted that all out now."

"You aren't denying it." JAde pointed out." And if you're really sorted, then why aren't you invited to their wedding?"

"I am invited thank you." Tori shot back.

"You aren't even a bridesmaid though" Jade smirked. "While I am maid of honour."

"I am a bridesmaid." Tori said back.

"What?!" Jade yelled. "Since when?"

"We had a little catch up a few weeks ago." Tori explained. "I admitted that my actions were petty and-"

"Cat really can't hold a grudge." Jade cut in, sighing. "I'm still chizzed that Cat didn't tell me first."

"Maybe she was worried that your crabby temper would explode in her face." Tori replied.

"Will you two cut it out." Beck suddenly cut in. "We are adults. Can you both get over this little hatred you have for each other. At this point I can't even remember what started it."

"Actually." Tori said. "Neither can I."

"You kissed my boyfriend." Jade reminded.

"You poured coffee over me." Tori shot back.

"I agree with Beck." Tyler added. "I know I don't know the whole story, but please. Could you both just be civil?"

"I-" Jade started.

"No Jade, they're right. I'm willing to put this behind us if you are too." Tori said.

"Fine" Jade side, sticking out her hand. "Deal."

"Deal." Tori repeated, shaking Jade's hand. "No more fighting."

"No more fighting."


	7. Chapter 7

**2024 - Hollywood Arts Class of 2014 10 year reunion.**

For the nostalgia factor, the 2014 class decided to hold the reunion at the School itself, of course it was during the evening while current students weren't at the school. The gang was sat at their old table, catching up with each other, especially Andre and Robbie who now both lived on the East coast.

"This is Junior." Andre said, showing the group a picture of his 4 year old son.

"I can't wait till Alessia is that old." Cat smiled, resting a hand on her pregnant belly.

"You'll be thinking back to these times when you're running around after them." Andre laughed, "And with your track record, you'll have one hyper kid on your hands."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat said, her hormones making her mood swings rival the ones she had at the start of high school.

"You're not at all worried that having a kid will affect your fame?" Asked Tori, changing the subject.

"I'm taking a break for a few years." She explained. "I've been a singer for 10 years and my clothing line is still strong. Besides I'm not that famous."

"Your 60 million twitter followers say different." Robbie pointed out.

"That's enough about me." Cat smiled, "How're you all, anyone got any announcements?"

"Actually, I do." Said Beck. "Me and Jade are officially trying for a baby."

"You convinced Jade to have kids?" Andre said, "Well done man."

"Actually, it was my idea." Jade said. "I mean, we need a heir to take over West Inc."

"Or is it because you actually want kids Jade?" Cat raised an eyebrow at her friend, knowing that under her tough persona, she was actually a very caring person.

"Either way, let's toast." Said Tori raising a glass, happy for her friends. After meeting Tyler, her now fiance, Tori had become a lot less jealous of her friends. Even with the underlying resent for Cat 'stealing' her man, but looking at how happy Cat was now, showed her that they were truly meant to be. The group clinked drinks and all took a sip.

"How's New York?" Beck asked Robbie.

"It's great, a lot busier and colder than LA though." He replied.

"Ever think of moving back?" Beck asked.

"Not sure yet, the wife's gotta agree first."

"Fwwch." Andre made a whipping noise.

"Shut it." Robbie laughed back.

"Sikowitz!" Cat beamed at the teacher who'd just appeared by the table.

"Ouch." Jade commented. "You did not age well."

"Charming as always Jade." Sikowitz smiled back, drinking out of a coconut. The group all stood up the greet the man. "Cat." Sikowitz smiled to the silver-haired girl. "Am I correct in assuming that you're pregnant."

"What do you mean?!" Cat yelled, wide eyed, tricking the teachers.

"I.. i uh.." Sikowitz stuttered.

"I'm kidding. Yes, I am pregnant." She smiled

"You worried me there, I forgot about how well you could act."

"I learnt from the best." She said back.

"What're you up to these days Sir?" Beck asked the teacher.

"I finally retired last year." He sighed, "I've missed this place everyday, but it was the right time to leave." (A/N I know Sikowtiz was actually in his late 30s when they left... but to me I always pictured him as like 50)

"I've gotta hand it to you, I wouldn't have survived here that long, no matter how much I loved it." Beck replied.

"It wasn't the same after you all left." Sikowtiz said, he then checked his watch. "The stage is yours now boys." He continued, suddenly walking away.

"What?" Cat said aloud.

"We decided to set something up for you." Robbie replied, getting up from his seat, along with Andre and Beck. The boys then headed over to the stage set up beside the Asphalt Cafe.

"What do you think their going to do?" Tori asked.

"Sing. Obviously." Jade retorted, before turning her attention back to the boys who were now positioned on stage.

"Hello everyone." Beck spoke into the mic, gaining the attention of their old classmates. "Andre," He motioned to Andre who was playing the guitar, "-Robbie." he motioned to Robbie behind the drum kit "-and I have decided to perform a song for you all." The crowd cheered. "This is a bit of an oldie" (A/N it came out in 2015 but to them it's old). "But we thought it was fitting, since this is the first time back in LA for a lot of you."

(Song: La Devotee by Panic! At The Disco)

"1,2,3,4." Robbie started, hitting his drum stick together 4 times before starting the beat."

" _You got two black eyes from loving too hard_." Beck sung, since his many of his acting roles required singing, Beck had taken lesson to improve his already decent voice, and seeings as the song was a little too deep for Andre they decided that he would sing the mains.

 _"And a black car that matches your blackest soul_

 _I wouldn't change ya, oh_

 _Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no."_ Beck looked directly at Jade while he sung.

 _"Oh, the neon coast was your sign_

 _And the Midwest wind with Pisces rising_

 _I wouldn't change ya, oh_

 _Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no_

 _Static palms melt your vibe"_ Andre joined in, backing Beck up, continuing to play.

 _"Midnight whisperings_

 _The black magic of Mulholland Drive_

 _Swimming pools under desert skies_

 _Drinking white wine in the blushing light_

 _Just another LA Devotee_

 _Sunsets on the evil eye_

 _Invisible to the Hollywood shrine_

 _Always on the hunt for a little more time_

 _Just another LA Devotee_

 _Just another, just another, uh oh_

 _Just another, just another, uh oh_

 _Just another, just another, uh oh_

 _Just another LA Devotee_

 _You got bleached out eyes from the valley sand. "_ Beck started solo again.

 _"And a black tar palms keep weeping your name_

 _I couldn't change ya, oh_

 _Couldn't ever try to make you see, no_

 _The high rise lights read your rights_

 _And a downtown storm with Aries rising_

 _I couldn't change ya, oh_

 _Couldn't ever try to make you see, no_

 _Static palms melt your vibe_ "Andre joined again."

 _"Midnight whisperings_

 _The black magic on Mulholland Drive_

 _Swimming pools under desert skies_

 _Drinking white wine in the blushing light_

 _Just another LA Devotee_

 _Sunsets on the evil eye_

 _Invisible to the Hollywood shrine_

 _Always on the hunt for a little more time_

 _Just another LA Devotee_

 _Just another, just another, uh oh_

 _Just another, just another, uh oh_

 _Just another, just another, uh oh_

 _Just another LA Devotee_

 _LA Devotee "_ Beck stopped singing to give Andre a solo.

 _"LA Devotee_

 _LA Devotee_

 _LA Devotee_

 _The black magic on Mulholland Drive. "_ Beck joined back in again.

 _"Swimming pools under desert skies_

 _Drinking white wine in the blushing light_

 _Just another LA Devotee_

 _Sunsets on the evil eye_

 _Invisible to the Hollywood shrine_

 _Always on the hunt for a little more time_

 _Just another LA Devotee_

 _Just another, just another, uh oh_

 _Just another, just another, uh oh_

 _Just another, just another, uh oh_

 _Just another LA Devotee"_

As they finished, the crowd broke into a loud applause and the girls all congratulated the boys, Beck pulling Jade into a deep kiss.

"It's our turn now boys." Cat said smuggly, walking past them, hinting at Jade and Tori to follow.

Jade and Tori exchanged a quick look before rushing after their silver-haired friend. "Cat." Tori whispered. "We haven't practised anything."

"And you're 7 months pregnant, not really a good time to belt out music." Jade reminded her.

"Oh come on." Cat sighed. "Let's just do it." She walked over to the speaker and connected her phone to it, playing an instrumental version of song that the trio had written themselves in High school. (A/N This was performed in the episode 'April Fool Blank')

 **Tori:**

It's nine on the dot

And we just talk and we talk

And I just want it to stop

 **Tori, Jade, Cat:**

'Cuz aren't we here for the music?

 **Jade:**

And if you dare

Just get up out of your chair

'Cuz this ain't going nowhere

 **Tori, Jade, Cat:**

We've gotta move or we lose it

 **Cat:**

All I wanna know (know)

Is when we're letting go (so)

So we can get this record to break (break)

 **Tori:**

Why we wasting time? (time)

 **Jade:**

We never can rewind (wind)

All I'm really trying to say

 **Tori:**

Is shut up and dance

 **Tori, Jade, Cat** :

Show me what you got

 **Tori:**

Just shut up and dance

 **Cat, Tori:**

Are you in or not?

 **Tori:**

You're moving your mouth

 **Tori, Jade, Cat:**

Baby don't speak

 **Tori:**

Shut up and dance

 **Tori, Jade, Cat:**

If you're into me

 **Cat:**

'Cuz I can't wait no more to get on the floor

Don't stop now's your chance

 **Tori, Jade, Cat:**

Shut up and

 **Jade:**

Dance til we drop

 **Tori, Jade, Cat:**

'Cuz I'm sick of the space in between

You and me light it up

Til we're making a scene

Quit the talk

Let it rock

If you know what I mean

 **Tori:**

Shut up and dance

 **Tori, Jade, Cat:**

Show me what you got

 **Tori:**

Just shut up and dance

 **Tori, Cat:**

Are you in or not?

 **Tori:**

You're moving your mouth

 **Tori, Jade, Cat:**

Baby don't speak

 **Tori:**

Shut up and dance

 **Tori, Jade, Cat:**

If you're into me

 **Tori, Cat:**

'Cuz I can't wait no more to get on the floor

Don't stop now's your chance

 **Tori:**

Shut up and dance, dance, dance yeah

 **Tori, Jade, Cat:**

Shut up and dance, dance, dance yeah

Put up your hands, hands, hands yeah

Shut up and dance, dance, dance yeah

Shut up and dance!


	8. Chapter 8

**15 Years Later. At Hollywood Arts.**

"Mom!" Alessia Valentine-Smith sighed at her mother. "You're being embarrassing."

"How is your Mom embarrassing?" Alex raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "She will make you the most popular girl at school with her fame."

"Alex shush." Cat scolded him. "I just wanted too see my daughter off for her first day of high school." She pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mom! I'm nearly 15, I can take care of myself." Alessia replied.

"Just because you're the oldest in your class, it doesn't mean you don't need a hug from you mom." Cat said back.

"You have two more kids you know." Alessia said back, reffeing to her 9 year old twin sisters; Rylie and Hailie.

"Who would have been more embarrassing if we'd brought them too." Alex reminded. "Look, you're not the only one who came with their parents." he nodded to Jade and Beck who were heading towards them with their son Finley, who Jade had fallen pregnant with a few months after their 10 year reunion.

"Fin!" Alessia squealed, running over and hugging her boyfriend. "How does it feel being 14?" She laughed at him. While Alessia was the oldest in her class, Finley was one of the youngest, having his birthday at the end of the school year.

"I've been 14 for a while you know." He said back.

"But you were in Spain." Alessia pouted.

"Come on kids, you're going to be late otherwise." Beck said to his son and god-daughter.

"Bye then!" Finley and Alessia tried to escape their embarrassing parents.

"Not so fast Missy." Alex cut in, "I still need by hug." Reluctantly, Alessia hugged her father. "Love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She smiled into his shoulder, before pulling away.

"We won't embarrass you anymore." Cat stated. "Have a good day." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and let her and Fin hold hands and walk away towards the school.

"Man do I feel old." Jade sighed.

"Same here." Alex agreed.

* * *

"Look!" Alessia said to Fin. "Our lockers are next to each other." She smiled.

"Wait." Fin pulled out his phone to look at a photo of their parents when they were younger. "This is your Mom's old locker." He showed her.

"Really?" Alessia smiled.

"Really." He replied to her. "How are you going to decorate it?"

"Not sure yet." Alessia shrugged, how about you?"

"I think I'm going to paint a guitar onto it." He thought aloud.

"I like that." She replied.

"I like this place." Fin replied, looking around the hall. "A fresh slate. Well, as fresh as it can be when you're famous." Because of their parent's fame and wealth, both teens had widely followed social medias and even a tidy some of money that they had made themselves though minor acting jobs they'd done.

"Come on Baby." Alessia smiled to him. "Let's get to class." She lead him down the hall in the direction that she hoped the Art classroom was in.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
